The Complexity of Magic
by Madame Sera
Summary: Life as a mage is hard. Life as a elven mage is another matter. Isolde has spent her entire life in the Circle and now she is a Warden and in the company of the strangest group of people imaginable. After an incident at the Tower, Isolde is left permanently blind with no one there to aid her in her time of woe. Fortunately, that's when a certain Bard shows up. Blind!Mage Femslash!
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! Welcome to (hopefully) my first Dragon Age story! I've played the games (so many times I've lost cost) and I've read many fanfics as well. There are some great stories out there and I want to contribute my own! All characters, except Isolde, are owned by Bioware. I'm just tinkering around :) So hopefully, this will happen and I'll make the time to update!

This is only the introduction and the base is taken from the Dragon Age Wiki page (under the mage category) which I've altered to suit my needs. The followering chapters may be up soon it depends on the responses to this x My chapters are usually a good length so don't expect super short/long chapters, its just not my thing x

So enough useless text, here's the introduction!

* * *

><p>The Circle of Magi exists to protect mages from a world that fears them, or so the young apprentices are told when they are brought to the Tower. In truth, it exists as much to protect the world from the mages themselves. A time once existed when mages ruled the known world, known as the Tevinter Imperium, bringing down ruin upon their enemies until at last they were overthrown. Now, the Chantry dictates that mages are watched carefully by the Templars, mage-hunters aligned with the Chantry priests and work for the Divine, who would not hesitate to strike down any mage at the first sign of corruption.<p>

For the temptations offered to mages are many. Their powers draws demons and makes them an easy target for those who reside in the Fade. Demons that will attempt to wrest control of a mages body and transform them into a vile abomination. What these demons cannot take by force they will attempt to take through deceit, offering knowledge of forbidden blood magic that allows a mage to control the minds of others and use their very life force to fuel their powers, leading them down a dark and destructive path. A path that all Templars are watchful for.

All apprentices are taught to resist these temptations in the Circle of Magi, and the day comes when they must pass their final test: the Harrowing.

They are thrown to the wolves, with the only comfort in the knowledge that if they haven't the willpower to defeat the demon, it will not be able to control them as they will immediately die at Templar hands.

For you see, the Harrowing takes place in the Fade. The realm of demons and all sorts of monsters. It is there that everyone goes when they sleep. The mage, with no knowledge or preparation, is asked to slay the demon and resist temptation.

For many, this is the only way to ensure that 'good' and 'bad' mages are separated. A 'good' mage will refuse and be able to defeat it, and thus ensure their safety form Tranquility. Whilst a 'bad' mage will not be allowed to continue their existence if they cannot defeat their demon and its temptations.

However, if the apprentice refuses or shows signs of not being able to carry out their Harrowing, they are made Tranquil, cut off from all emotion and magic and rendered unable to be possessed for their own good. An option, considered by many, a fate worse than death.

There are no other options, save to flee and be branded an apostate and thus hunted by the Templars forever.

Welcome to the Circle of Magi, and life as a mage, where the power to command the forces of magic come with a price. Welcome to Isolde Surana's life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Demons. They were everywhere. No matter in what direction she turned they all stared, following. There was no escaping their ever watchful gaze.

A darkness lay beyond. Moving closer and closer. Her small body seemed to crumble at the weight of its darkness. Her irises expanded and her pointed ears twitched.

She could hear a humming noise nearby. A constant ring that made her senses dull and caused her head to pound.

Her hands clutched at the wooden staff. It seemed such a futile weapon in the face of such enemies. Nonetheless, she gripped it so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her fingers started to cramp. Her mage robes seemed to cling to her body, as the sweat coating her body caused it to become a second, uncomfortable skin.

Just as she was about to be swallowed by her fear and the darkness, the ringing stopped and another noise replaced it.

"Child! Child can you hear me?!" She clearly identified it as a male. But who could reach her in the place?

Slowly her body seemed to loosen. Whereas before it was taunt and ready, it now felt like someone had commanded her muscles to co-operate.

Her mind cleared and she looked around her properly for the first time. Before her was darkness, whilst behind there was light. Dim, but light all the same.

Hands, decrepit and deformed, grabbed at her arms and yanked at her, pulling on her robes and hair trying to engulf her with their darkness.

She screamed.

Violently, she twisted in the demons hands and flayed her arms about, hoping to loosen its grip on her. Her staff fell to the floor and vanished.

Whimpering she desperately began struggling until suddenly the demons lost their hold and she collapsed to floor.

Hastily, to scrambled across the cold surface, stumbling to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the light. She flinched when horrible screams of protest began behind her as the demons tried to hold onto her again. This only caused her to run faster, tripping on her robe as she went.

Brighter and brighter the light became until the dark greens and black of the Fade washed away to be replaced by calming blues and yellows.

She could finally breath properly again and she inhaled deeply as the smell of lavender and pine surrounded her. However, her eyes remained shut. No matter how hard to tried to open her eyes and see what was before her, she could not. Would not, for fear that the demons would return and take her away into the darkness forever.

With no warning she was pulled. Pulled away from the smell of wildlife and the sound of the ocean. No, she could her someone breathing heavily above her and could hear a din in the background.

"Child, can you hear me?" It was the same voice as before! Where was he? It seemed to be coming from above her. Still unwilling to open her eyes, her arms reached upwards desperately, seeking the person who called for her.

A calloused hands gripped hers tightly to her right and she held on tightly. She tried to open her eyes now. The fear had lessened. But she couldn't.

Panic was rising in her breast. Why couldn't she open her eyes!? Why couldn't she see!?

"My dear, you must calm yourself. You have had quite the ordeal and have been injured. If you move, you risk further inflicting injury upon yourself."

"Irving! Step away from her! She may be under the influence of blood magic!"

Blood magic? What was going on!

"Gregoir you are mad to think that I would abandon this mage to her fate when I have the capability to help her! Now Knight Captain, I suggest that you step aside so I can assist her."

She could hear a grumble in protest before footsteps receded further away from her. Large, calloused hands covered her eyes and a series of chants were said. She had studied little Creation Magic so knew not the spell the First Enchanter was muttering.

"My dear, open your eyes for me, if you can."

She forced herself to try. Her hands clenched into fists and she started to break into a cold sweat. Slowly, utterly slowly, her eyes fluttered open hesitantly. A yet... she saw nothing.

"Oh child... I am sorry."

No... no no no no no! Why couldn't she see! What had happened to her!

"What is happening?" Her voice was merely a whimper.

"The apprentice Jowan used blood magic to escape the Tower. The blast hit you full force and you have been unconscious since. Do you remember?"

Yes, she did. Lily, Jowan, the Phylacteries. Their _stupid _plan. She had warned them of their folly! And this is where it lead her.

"Can you help me?" The desperation in her voice scared her. Never had she begged. Not when she was forced to share a room with other scared _human _apprentices. Not when she was taken from her forest and way from her parents by the Templars. Never.

But now she did. This was what Jowan forced her to lower herself to.

"I have done all I can do my dear. I am sorry. Magic can do many wonders, but injuries caused by blood magic are permanent. I have done all I can do to ease your pain, however."

Blind. She was blind. She was doomed to a world of darkness. Of the never ending blackness. She could not imagine a worse fate. Even Tranquil mages kept all their senses.

"I am sorry."

With that, First Enchanter Irving left her.


End file.
